The Girl and The Zodiac
by leafietheslug
Summary: Hina has been with the Sohma family since she was born. When given an oppertunity to leave, she takes it, but how will this effect the members of the Zodiac, especially Yuki. OCxYuki YukixTohru KyoxTohru RinxHaru HatorixKana  Currently being re-written


AN: Hey guys! Wow, first fanfiction up. Hope you enjoy chapter 1. Fear my original title! Now that I think about it, I don't think Akito acctually hit Yuki, but whatever :) I'm sorry for any OOC-ness in this story. Please reveiw and tell me what I can do to make this better  
>Alright enjoy!<br>~MN

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket! Please dont sue me!

* * *

><p>"Hina," Hatori calls to the small ten-year old girl, "could you please bring this to Yuki for me?" He hands Hina a pill and a glass of water.<br>Hina looks up at Hatori and a wide smile flashes onto her face, "sure thing Hatori!" she exclaims happily as she turns, skips out of the room and down the hallway. Her braided, wine-red hair bounces behind her as she skips. She stops skipping when she realizes that she is getting water all over the light brown, hardwood floor. She navigates through the rest of the Sohma Main House and soon is standing outside Yuki's room.  
>She raises a hand to the door and knocks lightly. She slides the door open when no one answers, "Yuki?" she asks as she pokes her head in. The room is dark and free of inhabitants. The glass falls from her hands and shatters as it hits the floor. Hina swiftly turns and dashes madly through the Main House, in search of Akito and Yuki. Hina knows that if Yuki isn't in his room at this time of day that he is being "talked to" by Akito. The thought of Akito hurting Yuki again makes Hina sick.<br>Hina reaches Akito's room and sees a maid scurry past the door with her head down. Hina resists the urge to yell at the maid for ignoring Yuki's cries for help and asks the maid to fetch Hatori for her. She has a feeling that he will be needed. Taking a deep breath, Hina pushes the door open. Her chocolate brown eyes widen at the sight in front of her.  
>Akito stands in the center of the room. Her eyes are wide with bewilderment as if she can't believe anyone would interrupt her. In her hands is an object that looks sort of like a whip. Yuki is lying on the ground in the corner of the room and looks close to losing consciousness. He is covered in cuts and bruises. Akito, realizing that Hina isn't going to leave, resumes hitting Yuki. She insults him and tells him that he is worthless. Hina is frozen, unable to move, until her brain pieces together that Yuki is still being hurt. She throws herself in front of Akito before she could hurt Yuki again. Hina's cheek starts to sting and she bites her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Hina glares at the other girl, but makes no move. If she could, Hina would already be punching Akito in the face, but since Akito is the head of the family, Hina can't hit her unless she wants to get kicked out.<br>Akito glares back, bloodlust is apparent in her stone cold eyes. Akito shifts her focus from the now passed out and in rat form boy, to the girl standing in front of her and starts hitting Hina with the whip in her hand. Hina crosses her arms in front of her face. She bites her lip as Akito starts hitting harder. Hina will not give Akito the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain. The metallic taste of blood slowly fills Hina's mouth as Akito yells insults at the girl.  
>Just as Hina is about to scream, Hatori pulls the door open and pulls Akito back. Akito begins to kick and scream, determined to free herself from Hatori's grasp.<br>"Run Hina," he shouts over Akito's screeching, "take Yuki and get out!"  
>Hina nods numbly and rushes over to Yuki. She picks up his sleeping rat-form with one hand and his clothes with the other. She rushes from the room. Akito's screams echo down the hallway, but grow fainter with each step.<p>

XXX

Yuki opens his eyes and is immediately blinded by sunlight pouring in through the open window. He attempts to sit up, but a hand is placed on his chest and is gently nudging back down. The owner of the hand moves and pulls the curtains down.

"You shouldn't get up yet, Yuki. Let your wounds heal a little first," Yuki looks and finds Hina sitting across from him. A soft smile plays across her lips and a white bandage sits on her cheek. Yuki faintly recalls Hina getting hit on the cheek before he passed out. He moves his hand to touch Hina's cheek, but she grabs his hand, "I'm alright, really," her eyes meet Yuki's purple ones.  
>"Why?" Yuki's voice shakes. He takes a breath to calm himself, then asks again, "Why did you get hurt because of me?" he stares at Hina, but she doesn't reply. She just sits there and smiles sadly at him. To be honest she herself doesn't understand why she threw herself in front of him. They sit in silence until Hatori comes in to check on Yuki.<p>

* * *

><p>So thats the first chapter. Reveiws are welcome. Just click the little button down there. Youll make me very happy :D<p>

MN


End file.
